The Queen's Game
by inagalaxyfar
Summary: This war was a game of chess. Padmé Amidala was once more a queen; the galaxy her pawns in her siege against the shadowy king in a chair and his black knight, whose grip on the universe tightened with every passing moment. Her war. A war that would change the course of galactic history, and unite a family broken by time.
1. Chapter 1: The Long Night

**Summary** : Padmé Amidala, after learning of her husband's descent into darkness, takes it upon herself to kill the man she once loved. Believing him dead after a battle on the planet of Mustafar, she fakes her own demise, hides her children, and becomes the enigmatic leader of the rebel alliance.

 ** _Authors note_** : I once saw that the original ending of Revenge of The Sith had Padmé attempting to kill Anakin and founding the rebel alliance. Whether this post is true or not, this piece is based off of it. I believe this would have been a much better storytelling choice rather than one actually happened. Lucasfilm really did an injustice to Padmé's character, both the one they established and the one she could have become. I love this character, and my goal is to explore the potential of a story where she survived. This fanfiction will cover the end of Revenge of The Sith, Rogue One, and the original trilogy. Obviously, I will be taking a few liberties. And bear in mind that I haven't written proper fanfiction in six years, so I am a little rusty. Also, a line in this is taken from Matthew Stover's novelization of Revenge of The Sith, which you should read. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **THE QUEEN'S GAME**

 **CHAPTER THE FIRST: THE LONG NIGHT**

* * *

The ship landed on Mustafar, unsettling hot dirt in its wake. Padmé put a hand to her forehead, and one to her swollen belly. She looked out the window at the desolate, red planet. Lava burst from the rivers, and smoke clouded the air. She peered at the building in the distance, and saw a tall figure emerge. They looked towards her, and broke into a sprint.

Padmé rose calmly, almost robotically, and left the ship to meet her husband.

He was still running, disbelief on his face. His arms were slightly outstretched, waiting to grab her. But Anakin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Padmé stop a few yards away.

"Padmé? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was so worried about you," she answered, struggling to keep emotion in her voice. This was a lie. She could not stop herself from revealing the truth. "Obi-Wan told me terrible things."

Anakin balked. He seemed to struggle to find words or his voice at all. "What things?" He seemed afraid and angry.

"He said you'd turned to the dark side. That you killed younglings."

"Obi-Wan's trying to turn you against me." His voice grew huskier, darker. He did not deny what she had said.

She looked into his eyes for any sign of the man she loved. There was nothing. She couldn't help but feel desperate to save him, for a moment. "Anakin, all I want is your love," she all but whispered.

"Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that." His new powers. Another nail in Anakin's coffin, as well as Padmé's.

"At what cost? You're a good person, don't do this."

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother," he said, more to himself than her. He paused. A new light flickered in his eye, and he went on. "I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you. To protect you. Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. We don't have to lie. Or hide."

She felt frozen.

"I have brought peace to The Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor; I can overthrow him."

She started to back away. He didn't seem to notice.

"And together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be." His eyes looked black, darkened with his insatiable lust for this life he dreamed of.

Peering into them, she saw visions. Of younglings screaming, crying, and begging for mercy as he slaughtered them. Of the younglings he would do the same to in the future. Of a galaxy in fear. In turmoil. And by his side was her. A shadowy queen with red eyes of blood, sitting on a throne of bones.

And in that moment, she knew. This monster, this beast before her was no longer her husband. This t _hing_ had taken Anakin in its grip and swallowed him whole. She knew what she needed to do.

Her hand itched for the hidden weapon in her robe.

A lightsaber. Obi-Wan's lightsaber. The one she had stolen.

The thing in front of her began to speak. It said her name. "Padmé, let's—"

It did not get to finish its sentence.

Padmé ignited the lightsaber and slashed at it. It leapt back in surprise, the glowing blade missing it by inches.

"Padmé?" it asked shock evident on its face. Padmé's face was stone, her eyes glittering like rubies in the light of the lava. She struck at it again, and it leapt away even more urgently.

"Padmé," it repeated, sounding miserable and confused. This only fueled Padmé's rage. It had no right to sound exactly like him.

"Fight me," she whispered. The shock and confusion grew on its face. She began to circle it, like a predator prowling around their prey. It did not move. She took advantage of his stillness, and ran towards it. Padmé knew she was no special being. She had no connection to the force. No training with the lightsaber she held now. What she did have was an unbridled determination; the desire for vengeance: for the children the being murdered, for her husband, her child, and for her life and future that was crumbling before her eyes.

It was forced to ignite its own saber, and the two met in the air with a loud crash and sizzle. She looked into the monster's eyes. The disbelief was now fading, replaced by horror. And anger. It growled and pushed her away. Its strength made her topple back. She was a few feet away now. Her pregnant belly added more weight, making her unsteady on her feet. She already ached. She was unbalanced.

But so was it.

The fury in its face was growing. It twisted the monster's face and made it look even more inhuman.

"Don't you turn against me," it said. Padmé did not respond. Its eyes widened.

"I see now," it hissed. "You are no longer Padmé. She wouldn't do this to me." It raised its weapon. "You will not take her from me!"

At this, Padmé spoke. "I am already gone."

It roared, and ran towards her. Padmé braced herself for the impact. She raised the lightsaber. The two met once more, surrounded by sparks. It hissed and growled in her face, animalistic. She pushed the saber towards him, trying to reach its face. It pushed back, stronger than her. She was forced to take more steps back.

She felt her foot slip. She was on the edge on the piece of land they were on, and below her was a river of flame. She felt fear rush through her body. Even more so when the thing pushed again, moving more towards her belly. Her child was in danger. Luke was in danger.

Her face twisted, and she let out a piercing battle cry. Its face twisted as well, and it looked down where it's saber was dangerously close to her stomach. It pulled back.

"You still carry my heir. Surrender, and I will let you live." It's voice lowered. "Don't make me kill you."

The lava reflected in her eyes. Luke was _her's._ Only _her's._

"He is _not_ yours."

The monster looked at her with hatred, and raised it's hand.

She ran towards it. Their sabers clashed. The sounds nearly deafened her. They moved rapidly, their feet carrying them away. Deep down, she knew it was holding back. As long as she wore her face, it would. She could use that. They ended up in the building, their weapons hitting the controls of the room and rendering them useless in a flurry of electric sparks.

Then, they were on the table, then off. It force pushed her onto the controls. She cried out in pain. A beeping as loud as a storm sounded out. She ignored it, willed away the pain, and rose. Her vision was becoming blurry, and she ran outside. It chased in pursuit.

"Coward!" it screamed. Padmé was no coward. She knew what she was doing.

With every strike, she attempted to push it over the edge of the landing. But her every attempt grew weaker. It basked in this glory, gloating and mocking. Suddenly, a burst of lava rose from the river below. She lowered the saber, and took a more radical course of action. She pushed it with all her might. It staggered a bit, but steadied. It laughed a horrible rendition of her husband's.

Its face suddenly fell. She balked for a moment, and noticed that the walls were moving.

The building was falling.

Padmé couldn't help but scream. She clutched her stomach, where Luke was, and let a tear slide from her eye. _I'm sorry, Luke,_ she thought. She tumbled through burning air, knowing she was going to die.

Something shoved her.

She landed on the hot ground, on her back. She gasped for air, taking in as much as she could. She was hurting. All over. But, she knew that the monster was still there. Somewhere. It must have taken millennia, but she forced herself to stand. The lightsaber was a few feet away, and she scrambled to grab it. She held it in a sore hand, and looked behind her.

There it was. Standing on a rock adrift in the red river, staring at her, and she realized. It had pushed her so she would land on the ground, not in the river. She felt her will soften a bit, but that changed when she saw its eyes. Orange flames danced in them, revealing the fire within it.

"It's over," she said.

"I don't think so," it replied.

It jumped into the air, and Padmé instinctively raised the saber.

The saber cut into the thing's legs, searing through flesh and bone. It screamed, and toppled to the bank of the river. The now un-ignited lightsaber landed at her feet. She was frozen; she could not move a muscle. It groaned and screamed as she took a few steps towards it.

It looked up at her; both hate and love in its gaze.

"Why?" it whispered.

She watched as the lava overtook its body, setting what used to be her husband alight. "Padmé!" it cried, one final time, and then went quiet. Still.

She held back a sob, and picked up the saber that was Anakin's. She un-ignited Obi-Wan's saber and held one in each hand. She turned and started the trek back to her ship. Her vision was even more blurred now, due to pain and the tears. She stumbled around, trying to keep her pace. She saw silver. Though she could not make out the shape, she knew it to be her ship. But when she reached the landing, a horrible pain ran through her belly. She fell painfully to her knees, dropping the sabers, and collapsed.

"Padmé!" she heard a voice say urgently. She heard the whirring sound of a ship, and the sound of a pair of feet rushing towards her. She was picked up.

Then, the world faded to darkness.

* * *

"Is Anakin alright?" she heard herself say.

She slowly and painfully opened her eyes. Obi-Wan Kenobi was kneeling beside her.

"Don't give up, Padmé."

She then felt the contractions _. Is the baby coming?_ She yelled. When it had passed, she began to whisper. "Ani-Anakin thinks it's a girl."

 _With a kick that hard?_ She heard him say in her mind.

"Padmé—"

"Name her Leia."

Obi-Wan stood, and brushed back her now un-braided hair. He must have done it in her unconscious state. He left, leaving the door open. She looked around at the silver-white walls.

She realized she was lying on a bed. Outside, Obi-Wan began to speak.

"She should be dead."

Another voice spoke. "Your lightsaber, she had. A fight, there was."

"And it should have killed her, Master Yoda. She is no force-sensitive. Not even a warrior."

"Underestimate the senator, you do. Intervene where it must, the force does."

There was silence for a moment. "She is delirious. And badly hurt. Do you think she will die? Is the child already dead?"

A jolt of fear ran through her. Was Leia dead? She was foolish, foolish to take on a sith. She was a stupid girl, even more stupid than she was ten years ago, when she agreed to rule.

Queen Amidala. A fool. But that was who she needed to be right now. A queen. More of a queen than Queen Amidala had been. She had to ensure her daughter's survival.

She pushed, and screamed.

Obi-Wan ran back into the room, crying her name. She ignored him, and continued pushing, and praying. _Please let her be alive. Please let Leia live._

She stilled. Someone handed something to Obi-Wan.

"It's a boy."

"Luke."

A small, angelic face came into her view. She reached out desperately for him. Her hand touched his face. "Oh, Luke."

More pain came. She screamed. This time, she thought she was dying. She was fine with that. She had done her duty. She had saved her son.

But, the pain left, and the someone, who she could now see was a silver droid, was lifting another child. Obi-Wan whispered, "A girl."

"Leia," she whispered.

Her heart was flushed with love for the two tiny beings that were now here. She smiled, which hurt her face.

The world went black once more.

* * *

She awoke in a proper bed. She was alone this time. She still hurt, but there was a needle leading to a tube stuck in her arm. _They must be keeping the pain under control_ , she thought.

Without hesitation, she ripped the device from her arm and rolled from the bed. The door was closed. Padmé inched towards it.

It opened. Obi-Wan stood two peered at the other, both unsure of what to say. Then, Padmé broke the silence.

"Where are they?"

"She is with Bail Organa and his wife. He will be sent to Tatooine."

"You took them away," she said softly, after a moment.

"It's in their best interest. And yours."

"They're mine," she said angrily, stalking towards him. "And you plan to send Luke to that-"

"Padmé, hear me out. The Jedi are gone. The Republic has been poisoned. If Palpatine and Anakin find out that you are the children are alive—"

"Anakin? He's dead. I killed him."

"But Padmé, I sense—"

"Did you _find_ him?"

Obi-Wan fell silent.

"Then he is dead."

She prowled towards the window, staring out at the gardens beyond. She was quiet for a long time, and so was he.

"You are right."

Obi-Wan perked up.

"My children will be safer without me. But let me see them."

"Leia is already on Alderaan. Luke…"

"Is still here," she finished.

He sighed. "It can be arranged."

"Good."

* * *

The next day, she was helped into a blue gown, one with an intricate cape of many colors and waves. The collar was covered in sequins, as were the shoes. It was soft on her bruised skin.

A woman entered the room, holding a bundle.

Padmé reached out, and the baby was put in her unsteady arms. She cradled him close to her chest. She loved him; she loved him so much it hurt. She had never felt anything like this, not for anyone.

He held her finger. A tear escaped her eye and fell to the ground.

Obi-wan entered the room, ready to take her son away. With great effort, Padmé relinquished him. "Obi-Wan?" He looked at her. "Anakin's lightsaber. I want him to have it—when he's old enough."

Obi-Wan nodded, and left with her son, who she knew she would not see again.

Once the sky was black, as the stars looked down upon her, Padmé Amidala was paraded through the streets of Theed, flowers scattered around her and set in her curly hair. She could hear weeping as she struggled to control the rise and fall of her chest. In her fingers, she gripped a snippet of japor.

In another world, a machine of a man cried out, only now realizing what he had done.

Far, far away, a princess was placed in the arms of a king and queen, and the chosen one was placed in the arms of peasants, by a once great Jedi Knight, who then sped into the hot night.

And The Emperor had an iron grip on them all.

The war had begun.


	2. Chapter 2: The Judgment Of Jyn Erso

**Author's note:** This follows the beginning of Rogue One. You do not see Padmé in an obvious leadership role this chapter, but that will change come later chapters. I would recommend watching Rogue One before reading this, if you haven't seen it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **THE QUEEN'S GAME**

 **CHAPTER THE SECOND: THE JUDGMENT OF JYN ERSO**

* * *

19 YEARS LATER

Ring of Kafrene

Trading Outpost

* * *

The streets were bustling, and Cassian Andor was looking for answers.

"I was about to leave," the man said, breathing heavily. The brown walls of the alley they had stumbled into around them were obviously old, and rusted. The air smelled of must and sweat, and of the man's horrid breath.

"I came as fast as I could," Cassian replied.

"I have to get back on board," the man said, quickly and desperately.

"To go back to Jedha?"

"They'll leave without me!" He sounded even more frightened and urgent now.

"Easy! You have news from Jedha."

The man sucked in deep breath, and began to speak at a rapid pace. "An imperial pilot…one of the cargo drivers, he defected yesterday! He's telling people they're making a weapon. The kyber crystals; that's what they're for."

"What kind of weapon?" Cassian asked, dangerously calm.

"Look, I have to go!"

"What. Kind. Of. Weapon?" Cassian hissed, grabbing the man by his jacket, pushing him into the wall.

"A planet killer!"

At this, Cassian stopped. The fear in the man's tone and eyes was enough to stall him for a moment. "That's what he told me!" The man tore Cassian's arm from his front. "Someone named Erso sent him—some old friend of Saw's—"

"Erso?"Cassian asked, more urgent now. "Who was it?"

"I don't know. They were looking for Saw when they left."

"Who else knows about this?"

"I have no idea!" The man's face twisted as he spoke, exaggerating his features "—There's spies everywhere."

Cassian's heart dropped slightly at the sound of someone behind him. He knew it was a stormtrooper before he even looked. He forced away the fear. It was nothing he hadn't handled before. "What's all this?" a distorted, deep voice asked.

Cassian pretended to kneel for his gloves after they asked for verification, then twisted around, shooting the tropper in the chest.

"NO! What have you done?"

Cassian looked around, completely ignoring the man panicking behind him.

"I will never find my way out on my own!" the man cried. Cassian approached him from behind.

"Come now, come now. You're alright," he said in a comforting tone. Then, he shot the man in the back. He fell to the ground with a thud. Cassian looked down at him, looked up, and then brought out the small, black voice transmitter from his jacket pocket.

"Did you get that, General?"

A woman's voice replied. "Every last word."

* * *

General Amidala was going undercover.

One would imagine a leader of the entire rebel alliance would go undercover on the daily. She did, but this time was different. She would be going undercover in her own rebellion. She placed the light brown hat on her head, ensuring her brown hair (now generously streaked with gray) was hidden, and pulled the cloth over her nose and mouth.

She would be going to an imperial prisoner camp. On the planet of Wobani.

The door to her chambers opened. Only one person was given clearance to ever enter her rooms.

"Captain Andor," she said, greeting him. He stood there, a man with brown skin and facial hair. Another sign of his adulthood. She would never admit it, but she longed for the days when Andor was young. Before he was so tall. Before his eyes were so haunted.

"Thank you," she went on. "Your mission was, yet again, a success." She praised him, but her voice was not happy. Nor pleased.

"Do you think this rumor has any merit to it?" he asked.

"It's a rumor, alright, but in this world rumors must be taken as truths if we are to stay vigilant."

"Would the empire have the power to create such a weapon? A "planet killer"?"

"Probably," was all the answer she supplied.

She took a closer look at him. He had that look in his eyes again.

"What is troubling you, Captain?" she inquired.

"Nothing, General Amidala."

She furrowed her brow. She stepped towards him, stopping just in front of him. She stood as tall as his chest, but the way she looked at him made clear who was in control. "All that you do is for the survival of this rebellion." _Of my rebellion._ "And for the good of the future of the galaxy, you know this." Her tone was firm, not allowing any room for a counter.

"Yes, General. I do."

"Good, now, I am going to Wobani. There is an imperial imprisonment camp set there. I was told we would be liberating the captives, and that there might be someone important among them. Would you like to accompany me?"

Cassian looked irritated. "You insist on putting yourself in danger." He then added a quick "General" to make sure she did not interpret it as disrespect.

"You do not have to come if you do not wish so," she said.

"I want to come," another voice said. A tall, skinny, black droid stood in the frame of the door. "It does get quite boring around here."

* * *

Wobani was a humid, foggy planet. Amidala surveyed the land, kneeling beside her rebels, looking outside their base. None of them, besides K-2SO, knew her true identity. She forged the name of a common rebel.

"Look!" one of them whispered.

A cargo container was approaching at a quick rate. It was hulking; grey-silver in color.

They moved out. After rolling a small detonator underneath the vehicle, they set it off. A small explosion disabled it.

A captain told her and others to stay outside, and beckoned three rebels to follow him. They forced open the doors and began to remove the chains off the prisoners. Amidala moved closer. A human woman was sitting, looking up at the captain. Then, she made eye contact with Amidala.

Amidala trained herself over the years to take in everything about a person. This woman's—no, girl's—hair was a scraggly brown, pulled into a bun in the back. Her nose was defined. She wore old, dirty clothes. What captured Amidala's attention the most were her eyes. They were a piercing hazel, but what was more notable about them was the barely concealed emotion behind them. A common person could not see this detail, but Amidala was very good at figuring people out at first glance. These were eyes that had seen things. These were eyes that held secrets.

One word crossed her mind. A name. _Leia._

Suddenly, the girl swung her leg at the captain, kicking him in the chest. He was shocked, and fell backwards into the opposite wall. The girl fought her way out of the tank, kicking and punching. She ran, leapt from the back door, and was airborne for a brief second before K-2SO had her by the neck. He slammed her hard onto the ground. The girl gasped for air, pain on her face.

"Congratulations miss. You are being rescued."

The girl looked up at the droid.

"Please do not resist."

* * *

The girl stopped resisting.

She sat in a chair in the control room of the rebel alliance's headquarters. The room was dark, only lit slightly by the green lights of the maps. Amidala was sheathed in the shadows, never breaking eye contact with the girl, who never took her eyes off of her.

Jyn Erso.

Daughter of Galen Erso.

An imperial scientist.

"You are currently calling yourself Leanna Hallick. Is that correct?"

Silence.

"Possession of unsanctioned weapons. Forgery of imperial documents. Aggravated Assault. Escape from custody. Resisting arrest." The list was read casually, mocking her. "Imagine if the imperial authorities found out who you really are, Jyn Erso."

The girl finally tore her eyes from Amidala, and looked up at the man. Fear sparked in her eyes, and she obviously struggled to conceal it. "That is your given name, is it not?"

Still, silence.

"Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen Erso, a known imperial collaborator in weapons development."

The girl— _Jyn_ —finally spoke. "What is this?" she demanded.

"It's a chance for you to get a fresh start." Mon Mothma had spoken. "We think you may be able to help us. This is Captain Cassian Andor. Rebel intelligence."

Andor stepped forward into the light.

"What was the last time you were in contact with your father?" he said, curtly.

Jyn answered, slowly and carefully, "Fifteen years ago."

"Any idea where he's been all that time?"

Jyn spoke once more, after a moment, sounding more confident. "I like to think he's dead," she confessed. "Makes things easier."

"Easier than what? That he's been a tool of an imperial war machine?"

"I've never had the luxury of political opinions."

" _Really?_ Then when was your last contact with Saw Gerrera?"

She looked at him darkly, silent. Amidala could tell she was choosing the next words she would say very carefully. That was smart of her.

"It's been a long time."

"But he'll remember you, though. Wouldn't he? He might agree to meet you if you came as a friend."

A deeper voice sounded out. "We're up against the clock here, girl, so if you feel no need to talk about it, we'll just put you back where we found you."

This was the incentive that got Jyn to talk. She spoke faster, betraying her emotions.

"I was a child; Saw Gerrera saved my life. He _raised_ me, but I have _no_ idea where he is-I haven't seen him in _years!"_

"Oh, that's not our problem. We know how to find him-we just need someone to get us through the door without being _killed,"_ Andor said.

She appeared confused. "You are rebels, aren't you?"

Mon Mothma answered. "Yes, but Saw Gerrera is an extremist. He's been fighting on his own since he broke with the rebellion. His militancy has caused the alliance a great, many problems." She paused, looking down. "We have no choice but to mend that broken trust."

Jyn stared at Amidala again, and she knew the next question was for her. "What does this have to do with my father?"

A long silence followed. Jyn did not once look away from Amidala, defiance in those fiery eyes.

This girl was a true rebel.

Andor finally answered. "There is an imperial defector on Jedha: a pilot. He's been helped by Saw Gerrera."

Amidala could not stand it any longer. She stepped into the light, Mon Mothma moving to the side, and Jyn Erso's eyes following her every move. Amidala came to the other side of the table, across from Jyn. She looked at her, and noticed a string around her neck. The charm was hidden underneath her shirt. Amidala spoke.

"There are claims that the Emperor is building a weapon. With the power to destroy entire planets."

Jyn looked down.

"The pilot says he was sent by your father."

Jyn looked back up, disbelief in her eyes, and behind that disbelief: a glimmer of hope.

"We must destroy this weapon before it is finished."

"Captain Andor's mission is to confirm the pilot's story and then, if possible, find your father."

"It appears he is critical to the development of this super weapon," Mon Mothma added. "Given the gravity of the situation and your history with Saw, we hope he might help us locate your father and bring him to the senate for testimony."

Bail Organa stepped into the light. The room hushed, every single person's eyes (except her own) trained on him. Recognition flashed in Jyn's face, and then she turned back to Amidala.

"And if I do it?"

"I will personally see to it that you go free," Amidala said. Jyn slowly turned her head towards the general.

"And who are you?" she said, boldly, speaking to Amidala in a way that she had not been spoken to in years.

Amidala did not answer, merely searched Jyn's face.

"General Padmé Amidala."

Jyn looked up, wonder growing on her face.

"Like the queen."

"Something like that."

She paused.

"Jyn. I feel a major weapons test is imminent. We need to know what it is, and how to destroy it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"So you will fight for us?"

Jyn smirked. "This is a rebellion, isn't it? I rebel."


End file.
